Keep Hoping
by Cake Mix
Summary: Eli had the perfict thing planned for his and Clares one year anniverary. But on the way there, everything goes wrong. It makes Eli push to his brakeing point, to were he does not want to go on. How will he handle this? What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Keep Hoping

Chapter One

"It's going to be so romantic Adam." I said walking down the hall.

"Sounds like it will be" He replied as we walked down the hall to our writing class. Today was the last day until spring break, and I was going to take Clare somewhere special for are 1 year anniversary. But that was going to be tomorrow, today I need her to pack her bags.

"Hi Eli, Adam." Clare greeted us as we walked into the room.

"Hey Clare." Adam said taking his seat across from Clare.

"Hello Blue Eyes" I said taking my seat in front of Clare. "You will need to pack your bags tonight. We are going somewhere tomorrow."

"And where would be we going?" She asked.

"I can't tell you. You will just have to wait and see." I said.

"Eli, can you come here please?" Miss Dawes. I looked at Clare and smiled, then got up and walk to Miss Dawes. Miss Dawes was telling me something about how I am to wordy when I write but I was not listen, I just overhearing Clare talking to Adam. Let's face it, Clare cannot whisper.

"Do you know what he is talking about?" Clare asked Adam.

"Sorry I promised not to tell." I heard Adam reply.

"Oh ok Miss Dawes. I will try next time." I said making it seem like I was listening, even though I don't know a word Miss Dawes just said. I walked back to my seat smiling at Clare's pleading face, I could tell she wanted to me to tell her what I has planed. I just shook my head, saying no and sat down. Then Miss Dawes went on to her lesson for the day.

(Clare's Pov)

I spent the entire day thinking about what Eli is planning for tomorrow. I know that is our one year anniversary, but what is he planning? I needed to find out, but there was no way Eli is going to tell me before tomorrow. But tomorrow could not come any slower! It's like time just slowed down.

Finally the final school bell rang, and I walked to my locker from my last period class. And who else do I see but Eli. "So I will need to know what to back for a trip tomorrow. I don't want to go unrepaired." I said walking to my locker.

"All you need is a few pairs of clothes and a bathing suit." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"A bathing suit?" I asked.

"Yes, no more questions you will just have to wait and see." He said closing his locker. By then I was all packed up and ready to go home. Eli and I walked to his car. And he drove me home.

We pulled up to my house and I was ready to leave, my hand was on the door handle ready to open the door and walk out when Eli grabbed my elbow. Then he pulled my in a kissed me. "See you tomorrow, bright and early." He said smirking.

I did not know what to say, I was speech less. "Y-ya, see y-you th-then" I finally managed to choke out. Then I walked out the door.

(Eli's Pov)

I still had the image of Clare's eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, stuck in my mind as I was driving home. Then I pulled up to my house. I could not wait for tomorrow, for when I take Clare to the Beach. She told me she has always wanted to go there. She said that she has not been to a beach ever since her sister Darcy left, and she really missed it. It was the perfect thing for our one year anniversary.

**I'm sorry I know that this is a filter, but it's kinda important I have not gotten to the main party just yet. that should come next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Keep Hoping

Chapter Two

I pulled up to Clare's house at 5:30 in the morning. I she her face pop up in the window, she looks tired, I can tell, but she is still as pretty as ever. Then her head disappeared and the next thing I saw was her walking out of her front door with a suit case. I got out of Morty, and walked to meet her. "Why did I have to wake up so early?" She asks.

"It takes a few hours to get to where we are going" I replied taking her suitcase and putting it in the back of Morty.

"And where would we be going?" She asks climbing into the front seat, as I get into the driver's seat.

"You will see when we get there." I said putting the car in drive and driving away. I look over at Clare and laugh. "You look like a mess."

"Oh thank you." she says looking at me. "How can you look like you got 8 hours of sleep?"

"Simple I did." I said, turning my head back to the road because we just got on the highway.

"What?" she said shocked.

"I went to bed early. You should have. Get some sleep." I said looking over at Clare.

"I guess I could use some sleep." She said resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her as she glances up at me. Then she fell asleep, I guess she was really tired. I put my arm around her and drove with one hand on the wheel. She looked so cute when she was sleeping, so was so…peaceful.

(Clare Pov)

I guess I was really tired because the moment my head was against Eli, I feel right asleep like a little three-year old. The next thing I knew the sun was high in the sky, and I looked at the clock in Eli's car. It was 9 o'clock in the morning and we have been driving since 5:30. Eli's arm was around me, it was like a blanketed warming me. I did not move because I wanted to stay like this for a few more minutes, so I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping. I felt Eli's eyes on me, and I knew he was smiling, than he bends his head down and kissed my forehead. I fight back the smile, but I can feel my face turn red. "Oh so you are away, Miss. Edwards" He says. I open my eyes and smile.

"That's true. Where are we going be have been on the road for 4 and a half hours!" I ask keeping my head on Elis shoulder.

"You will see it should just be one hour more." He says smirking. I roll my eyes and sit up.

"I'm hungry can we stop and get breakfast?" I ask hearing my stomach rumble and growl like a monster.

"Sure what do you like I Hop?" He replies.  
"Whatever's fine," I say as he turning into the I Hops parking lot. Eli come out of the care and opens my door. "Thank you." I say walking out, and then Eli grabs my hands and our finger interlock.

…

(Eli's Pov)

We finished eating at around 10, so we should be there by 11. I was so excited to show here the beach house I rented. I had a hot tub, and everything! And it was right on the beach. We got to a dirt highway, and the radio was on and we were singing along. And then Morty started to stop. I did not press the breaks at all. "Why are we stopping Eli?" Clare asked me.

"I have no glue." I turned the car to the side just as it stopped completely. "Aww come on Morty! You have to break down now of all times?" I complained. "Clare stay in here while I go and try to find the problem." I get out and walk to the hood of the car. I had no clue what as wrong. "Clare stay in the car, I'm going to that gas station to ask for some help." I walked across the highway, it's a good thing it's not busy.

"Hey can you help me with my car? It kinda just broke down right over there" I say pointing out to my car and then looking back at the guy I was talking to.

"Umm sure I guess I can take a look. Where are u headed?" The guy grunted.

"To the beach with my girl." I replied walking to my car.

"Hey, Clare he is coming to help us." I say opening the car door, to find nothing. "Clare? CLARE! this is not funny where are you? Oh my god this can not be happing." I said flipping out.

"Hey little guy calm down." The guy said.

"CALM DOWN HOW CAN I CALM DOWN MY GIRLFRIEND IS MISSING!" I screamed going crazy, and I started to pull at my hair.

**I will leave it at that, sorry it's so bad. I can't think today. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Keep Hoping_

_Chapter 3_

(Clare's Pov)

I was standing just about 30 yards away from Eli and the man. I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell, and I wanted Eli. But all those things I could not get or do, because of the guy. I could not scream or move, the guy that took me had his hand over my mouth, and was holding me by the waste. All I could do was stand there and watch Eli. I could not hear what he was saying, but I could hear him scream. I just wanted to go over there and hug Eli, but I could not. "The police will be coming soon, let's go." The guy grunted. And he dragged over to a spot on the ground, I did not know where he was going. Then he pulled up a door on the floor that lead underground, I did not see that. Oh great, they will never find me. And he lead me into the unknown underground.

(Eli's Pov)

I called the police, and it seemed like they took forever to come. I was close to tears, I lost Julia, and I am not going to rest until I find Clare, I'm not losing someone I love again.

"So, tell me exactly what happened." The police officer told me.

"It's mine and Clare's one year anniversary, so I wanted to take here somewhere nice, and she said that she always wanted to go to the beach. But then my car broke down like it always does, but this time I needed help to fix it, so I told Clare to wait in the car while I go into the gas station over there and get help. When I got back Clare was gone. At first I thought she was just hiding and playing a prank on me. But then I realized she was nowhere to be seen. God, can you just find her?" I said braking down and wanting to cry, but I don't cry, and I did not cry.

"Sir, we will do our best to find her. So the last time you saw her was in your car, right before you left to go into the gas station right?" The officer asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Do you know anyone that wants revenge on you or Clare?" The officer asked.

"Well, one person, but he is in jail." I replied.

"His name?" The officer asked.

"Mark Fitzgerald." I said.

"And how is Mr. Fitzgerald get into jail?" The officer asked me.

"We had a party at our school, and he almost killed me." I said.

"How did he almost kill you?" the officer asked.

"He almost stabbed me, but for some reason he did not and missed on purpose, and then the police came and arrested him." I said remembering that night very clearly in my head, you don't forget those things, no matter how hard you try.

"And what pushed to the point of almost stabbing you?" The officer asked me. I was getting mad, Fitz was in jail, so he could not have taken clare, right now the police officer was just getting of topic, he could be using this time to go find Clare and I don't see why he is not.

"He broke my car, so I tricked him into getting arrested. And then he was making fun of my friend, Adam, so then Adam and Fitz got into a fight. And Clare set off a stink bomb to stop Fitz from beating Adam and me up, and I blamed it on Fitz so Clare would not get in trouble, and then Fitz wanted to get revenge on me, so he went with Clare to the party my school had, and then I put something in his drink to make him throw up, and then he almost stabbed me." I had not realized how dumb the whole thing was. It all started because he would move out of that parking spot, he could have just moved or I could have just took a different spot, or told a teacher. And if I did that whole thing would have been avoided.

"Hum, seems like you too don't get along very well. Adam is friends with Clare too right? Or is he jealous that Clare spends more time with you." The officer asked.

"No Adam is friends with the both of us. I really don't see what this has to do with anything. Fitz is in jail so there is no way he took Clare, and Adam would never do that." I said.

"I'm asking you this because Fitz could have sent one of his friends to take Clare. And we need to find some people as suspects. Mr. Goldsworthy, mind naming a few of Fitz's friends so we can interview them?" The officer asked.

"Well, I don't know all of his friends, but I do know that Owen and Fitz were good friends. And Bianca did hang out with Fitz a lot too. I'm not sure about the others." I said.

"Do you know their last names?" The officer asked writing everything I said down and a piece of paper.

"No, sorry I don't remember. We all go to the school Degrassi. But I don't think anyone would take Clare." I said.

"Well I think I have enough information to start the search. Some officers are looking around the area as we speak. The person who took Clare could not have gone very far. I will go and ask a few questions to the people you mentioned." The officer said walking away.

I did not know what to do next. So I stood there waiting. I could not drive my car home just yet, some officers were looking in it to see if they find anything about the person who took Clare. I was going to find Clare. I was not going to let another one of my girlfriends slip away from me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Keep Hoping_

_Chapter 4_

(Clare's Pov)

I was tied to a poll, and blind folded. I wanted Eli. I wanted someone to find me, to free me from this prison that I am in. I don't even know the person that took me, but I knew that I was not alone in here. There we other girls in here, tied to pole nest to me. They looked like a mess, not to be mean. They must have been in her for a while. Their clothes were worn down, and they all looked sad and scared. People must have stopped looking for them. They must have believe that they we dead and they were stuck in the place forever. I did not want to be stuck here like the other girls. And I knew that Eli would not stop until he found me. Eli. I did not think about him, and how he must feel about this whole thing. He lost Julia, and now I was gone. I felt so bad from him. I wanted to get out of here, not for me, but for Eli. I could only imagine how he was right now. And what killed me the most was the fact that the police were right over us. We were right under their noses and they could not find us. The guy that took me was good, very good at this. He must have done this for a long time. And judging by the other girls that are in here, and how long they must have been in here, the police would not be looking down here anytime soon. I just wanted to leave this place and go find Eli. The guy came over. I heard his footsteps. He took off my blindfold. I saw his face, and I knew that that face was going to haunt my dreams forever.

He had a beard, not long, but a very shot one, it was grey. He had wrinkles all over his face, and when we smiled you could see that he only had a few teeth. He was going bald, but he still had little patches of grey hair here and there. It might have been the light, but his eyes looked like they had no color in them, they were solid black. And that was the creepiest thing about him. Well I thought that was, but at that time I barely hear his voice. "Hello pretty." He said. His voice was deep and dark, like some bad guy out of a movie. "I love doing this." He said to me.

"D…doing wh-what?" I said. My voice was failing me. I was so scared all I wanted was Eli by my said.

"Oh, just to annoy your love ones, and brake you guys down, I make you all write a letter to one person. And then when I fell like killing you I find them and deliver is to their door." He said. This guy, he was bad news. I could be killed any minute, and so could the girls around me. That just made everything worse. "Use this" He said giving me a pen and one piece of paper. That's all I had, one piece of paper to write something to Eli. And I needed to find a way to get it to him. He untied me from the pole and walked me over to a worn down desk. "Get writing, I will be back soon. I started to write:

_ Dear Eli,_

_I miss you. I want you. And the worst part is, I'm right under you. It's not your fault that he took me. If it's anyone's its mine. This place is creepy, it's underground and there is no light. Where I am sitting there is a small desk lamp. Eli, don't give up on me. I love you, and I believe that you can find me. Keep hoping Eli, right now hope is all we have. I know how hard this must be on you. But I will not die down here, I won't for you. Eli, don't give up. Just remember I love you, and our love will find each other. The place that I am in is hard to find, but I know that you can, and will find me. You're not the type of guy that gives up easily. I found that out with the whole thing with Fitz. You can find me Eli, I know you can. Don't give up on me Eli. I only have a paper to write this. And the person that took me said that you're only going to get this letter if he kills me, but I am going to find a way to get it to you before then. I'm running out of space. I only have this page to write on. Just remember that I love you Eli. You were always there for me. And I want to be there for you. Don't give up. _

_With great love,_

_Clare Edwards._

Tears were streaming down my face. Writing this letter made me think of Eli more, it made me want him more. But there was nothing I could do about it. But I had to find a way to give him this letter.

"Are you done yet?" The guy that took me said. I jumped. How long was he behind me? I did not hear him walking up to me.

"Y-Ya" I stuttered.

"Good, come with me then." He said taking my arm. In my other hand I clutched the letter that I had just wrote. He was taking me to the opening. I was getting out of this place. "You look like you need some fresh are." He said. "You get to come out once a day, for a short time. But I say when you do. The police are gone, so now is a perfect time."

When we got out side, the air stung my lungs. I just got use to the muggy air that was in the place where I was held captive. The light burned my eyes, because I was use to the darkness. I looked over and saw Eli's car still there. And then, I saw Eli. He looked so sad. I wanted to run over there. "Time to go back, seems like someone is still there." The guy said. With one last effort to get Eli, I kick a pile of sand that was close to me. Then I dropped the letter on the floor right before the guy took me back underground.

(Eli's Pov)

I was about to go back to my car, and drive back home. All the police left to go find Clare. But I had this feeling that they were not going to find her. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw some sand in the air. I decided to go check it out. I had nothing better to do.

When I got over there I saw nothing strange, no food steps, but then I saw something white sticking out of the sand. I bent down to pick it up. It was a piece of folded up paper. I gave in to curiosity and unfolded it, and my heart stopped. It was Clare's hand writing.

**Heh heh. Oh Clare's Pov, I love it. I'm typing and watching All Falls down part two. Again thank you to my computer apps teacher, I can type and watching TV at the same time! YAYAY! REVIEW! Or I might not update it! AHHH FITZ, DON'T STAB ELI! I already know you don't.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Keep Hoping_

_Chapter 5_

(Eli's Pov)

I read the letter over and over again. But my brain was not working. I could not make out the meaning. She is right under me, what does that mean? Does that mean she is close by, or she is literally right under? The place she is in is dark. So that must me she is right under me, and she wrote that she is underground. I just need to find the entrance. And then my heart dropped again. I re-read one thing that she wrote, the one thing that I mistook. _And the person that took me said that you're only going to get this letter if he kills me._I have the letter in my hand. Does this mean she is dead already? Does this mean that I am too late?

I will not believe that she is dead. I'm not losing another person that I love. I needed to find Clare, but it was getting dark, I mean really dark. I could not see a thing, but I did not want to leave when I was so close. I looked at my phone to see what time it is. Whoa it was 10:30 at night. I did not want to leave, but I was so tired. So I got into my hair and checked into a motel that was not far away.

(Clare's Pov)

"Where is the letter?" The guy said after he tied me back to the poll.

"L-letter?" I said, what is he going to do to me. I dropped the letter for Eli to find it.

"Ya, the one you just wrote, where is it?" He said.

"I dropped it outside, Eli is going to find me. There is nothing you can do about it." I said with a burst of confidence.

"Oh you little brat." He said slapping my face. "You're going to pay." He said beating me, until I was sore and bleeding in to many places to count.

"I'm not going to die here." I told myself. "Eli is going to find me."

(Eli's Pov)

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I thought for a moment that is was Clare, but then I realized that she was gone, and some guy took her. She must be so scared. I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked still tired.

"Hello, is this Mr. Goldsworthy?" Someone said on the other side of the phone.

"Yea this is him." I said slowly waking up.

"This is Officer McTerran, we need you to come down to the police station as soon as possible." He said.

"Ya ok, did you find Clare?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. There was no way the police were going to look underground for Clare.

"Sorry, but no. I'll see you soon." Officer McTerran said.

"Ya ok" I said getting up and getting some clothes out my suit case. I have this room for 3 days, so I needed to find Clare before then.

I took a quick shower, and blow dried my hair. Then I got into my car and found my way to the police station.

I waked up to the front desk. "Hello."

"Hello, how may we help you?" The person said.

"I'm Eli…Elijah Goldsworthy, Officer McTerran wanted to see me." I said.

"Ok, take a seat, he will be right with you." The person said. She reminded me of Clare red curly hair and blue eyes.

I took a set and waited only a few minutes until Officer McTerran came.

"Hello Mr. Goldsworthy. Please come back to my office." He said.

"Ok." I muttered and followed him to the back of the police station.

"This is getting serious. Mr. Goldsworthy" The officer said closing the door.

"Serious how?" I said taking a seat.

"In most cases, the victim gets killed after 24 hours. We are running out of time. There still would be a chance that she would still be alive after 24 hours. But those chances are slim." He said.

"There is no way Clare's dead. And she won't die because of that guy that took her." I spat at the officer. "Clare is a strong girl, and I will not let myself believe that she is dead."

"Mr. Goldsworthy…" The officer started before I cut him off.

"Just call me Eli." I muttered.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, none of us want to believe that Clare is dead, or anyone of the people are. But…" The officer said.

"If you don't believe it then why tell me this." I spat, looking at the ground and crossing my arms.

"Because, all the facts show us that a lot of victims die in the first 24 hours, and some in the first hour of them being taken." The officer said.

"Clare is not dead. Clare is not dead. CLARE IS NOT DEAD!' I screamed running out of the police station and getting into my car. I was going to find Clare, even if it killed me.

**This is a bad filter. I think my writing is going downhill. Oh well, REVIEW OR NO NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

Keep Hoping

_Chapter 6_

(Eli's POV)

After I ran from the police station I jumped into my car. I pulled the note that I found, written from my Clare. My Clare that was not dead and I was going to keep looking until I found her, even if the police stop. She is my Clare, and she is not going to leave me. I'm not going to lose another person I love. I read over the note again, and again. I could not take this, how could she get underground? This confusion was messing with my head. I let the wall fall down, and let the tear I have kept inside slip out, dripping down my face, falling of my chin, and landing on the note. The note! My tears were going to ruin it. I wiped my tear away with my sleeve. If she was under me, I was going to dig her out until I found her.

I put my car in drive, and drove to the stop were I found the letter, something had to be there. I just knew it. The closer I got the closer I thought I was to finding my Clare. She must be so scared out there, alone, with the person who took her. The person who took her! I never thought about them. I am going to kill them. They took my Clare. Took away my joy, my love, my blue eyes.

I got to the place where she was taken. The dreadful memories came back. The ones I pushed away for so long. But to find her I knew that I need to remember. The police barley even questioned me. I knew that they were not going to be much help.

"Where are you Clare?" I whispered. "If you can hear this or not, I'm going to find you. I'm will never stop." I said walking to the place where I found the note. "I WILL NEVER STOP LOOKING FOR YOU CLARE!" I screamed.

(Clare's POV)

I heard Eli. No I must be dreaming. But I was so clear. His scream, he is looking for me, he found the note. I smiled to myself. He is giving me the will to keep going, to not give up. His voice gave a surge of energy. It strengthen me with every word, every syllable giving me the will to hang on, just to see his face, to hear is voice again. Eli, my Eli was not going to stop, he loves me, and I love him. I wanted to scream back, but I could not. What would this guy do to me if I did? Where was he anyway? I guessed that he was with the other girls that are down here.

I heard someone move above me, and I guessed it was Eli. He is so close, he just needs to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. I just wish he could do it soon. But I think I would be down here for a while since the other girls seem to have been. I just wanted out of this place and for the other girls to be out too. They must have been down here for over a year now, and everyone looking for them must have given up, but Eli won't. He will never stop looking for me. I am different from the girls around me, I have something worth fighting for, something to keep me going. They have lost hope, but I never will, I will keep hoping until there is nothing left to hope for. And that will only happen when my Eli finds me.

**Yes, yes I know that this is very short, and I have not updated in months. Some things came up, but hey I updated now :P a really short chapter, but it's a chapter filled with crappy writing. REVIEW OR I EAT YOU!**


	7. please read

**Hey, sorry for this, but I'm not going to update anymore. Sorry. I'm done writing, since I suck at it. And so many things are going on in my life and I just don't have time. So again I'm sorry, but I think I am going to stop writing fanfiction for either forever or until things clear up. I thank you for for your support and comments, but I just have some things to deal with. Thank you and sorry once more. Good bye.**


End file.
